POISON
by Koujo Lin
Summary: ‘I can’t live without you, you’re my drug and I’m already addicted to you even if I like it or not.’ A potion awakens buried feelings for the potions master. Snack!


Title: POISON

**Title:** POISON

**Pairing: **Sirius/Severus SNACK Snape/Black

**Genre: **Romance/Humor/Angst/Drama the whole package!

**Summary: '**I can't live without you, you're my drug and I'm already addicted to you even if I like it or not.' A potion awakens buried feelings for the potions master. _Snack_!

**A/N: **_Set during PoA, Lupin never left Hogwarts, Sirius is cleared of all charges._ AU of course!

**Chapter**** one: ****HOUND****DOG**

The day had started out pretty normal. He woke up early to wish Harry good luck on his classes, Transfiguration, Charms…_potions_. Took a long walk in his animagus form along with Fang, who proved to be a pretty decent buddy as long as he didn't slobber all over you. But then Sirius grew bored, sure he was quite lucky that he was cleared of all charges (many thanks to Dumbledore and his charms in the courtroom) _but _he was after all a _marauder_. So he decided to check on old Snivelly once class was over, he didn't want any witnesses.

He waited outside the classroom door, listening to the noise the students were making and the fuss Snivelly was making about this so called Potion of…something, he wasn't really paying much attention to old Snivelly's words, just the frustrated shout of annoyance. He really enjoyed that mans' misery, even though Remus kept saying he should grow up and form a truce with the grumpy bat. He just replied with the usual 'Not-Going-To-Happen' look.

The door was suddenly slammed open and students rushed out, glad to be free from that overgrown bat. Sirius would have had to agree if he wasn't clammed between the door and the very cold and extremely hard wall.

'_Brats'_

Finally, the last student left the classroom, his face pale from the awfully scary lecture from his teacher about exploding cauldrons and how he should _avoid_ exploding them. Of course the poor boy was Neville Longbottom, the poor boy always seemed to get on the bats' bad side.

Sirius returned to his human form and waltzed into the classroom with a proud smirk on his face and a wand in his left hand. Severus didn't even look at him.

He cleared his throat yet no reaction…the bastard was ignoring him! How dare he?!

So he grabbed a bottle on one of the desks and threw it at the greasy bat and of course…a direct hit, right in his face. The bottle shattered into million glittering pieces and fell onto the floor as if it were snow while a suspicious pink fog began to fill up the entire classroom and within seconds one could not even see their hand from the thickness of that blasted fog.

"What have you done?!" he heard the greasy git yell as he began to feel dizzy. Maybe throwing random potions wasn't such a good idea after all.

The fog thickened and his eyes began to water, he heard the other man cough and began to cough himself. It was getting harder to breathe and his vision was fading.

"What was in that bloody bottle?" He asked before passing out.

* * *

Sirius awoke with an empty stomach and shot up, instantly regretting it when a sudden pain shot up in his head. Lying back down on the…._bed_? He looked around, white beds, medical cabinets, Madame Pomfrey scowling, potions bottles…Pomfrey? _Oh shit!_

"Good morning Sirius." She said glaring at him and he couldn't help but to shudder, that woman was scary when angry.

He swallowed. "Mornin' Pomfrey."

"Did you sleep well?" Her eyebrow twitched upwards.

"Y-yes, t-t-th-thank you." Great, now he was stuttering.

He heard a low growl from Poppy and prepared for an earful.

"Do you even realize what damage you could've done?! You can thank the lord that that potion was harmless or else you and Severus could've been killed by your recklessness!!" She breathed slowly and glared.

_Severus? Oh, right! He had completely forgotten about that handsome little bastard…wait what?  
_

"Is he alright?" Sirius blurted out.

Pomfreys' glare softened as her scowl turned into a smile._ More like a suspicious smirk_

"Severus is just fine; he woke up before you and left to teach class." She said and placed a small vial filled with pinkish liquid on the small table next to Sirius' bed. "You two have been out cold for twenty four hours."

"Ah," Sirius looked at the vial and then back at Pomfrey. "Do I have to?" He asked with a pleading look.

"It will help with your headache, sweety." She told him with a sweet smile. "Once you've finished it you can go to the kitchen and help yourself to some food."

Sirius nodded and slowly raised the vial to his lips, uncorked it and reluctantly drank the disgusting liquid. It was even worse than he expected but it _did_ help with the headache, not that he would tell her that.

Madame Pomfrey smiled as she took the empty vial from Sirius and pointed at the chair on his left, his clothing hung on its back. Sirius gladly jumped from the bed and began to remove his white shirt making Pomfrey leave his side, giggling like a young school girl.

Within a few minutes, Sirius was dressed and ready to go and his stomach couldn't be happier as it began to growl with displeasure of not being fed for a whole day.

"Shut up you." Sirius muttered and left the infirmary in a hurry.

* * *

Ah, sweet, sweet pancakes! The elves had truly outdone themselves this time, the pancakes had been absolutely delightful, even though he hadn't used that _exact_ word while stuffing his face.

Now he was sitting on the stairs of the Astronomy tower with a full stomach and a wicked grin, being back at Hogwarts was amusing, especially when he was no longer a student and was free to roam the hallways as he wished. But then he got this strange urge to jump down the stairs, run down to the dungeons and sexually harass the potions professor. He finally gave in and ran down the stairs and turned to the left only to come face to face with the overgrown bat. _Perfect!_

"Hey there Snivellus." Sirius said mockingly.

"What are you doing here, _Black_? Shouldn't you be changing Potters' diapers?"

"Oh just shut up, you bitter git!"

"Incompetent bastard."

"Greasy, old bat!"

"Dirty mutt."

"I want to fuck you!" Sirius yelled his face red from the yelling.

"Please do!" Severus shouted back as his cheeks turned slightly pink.

And so Sirius snaked his arms around the potions master and their lips connected into a deep and very passionate kiss. Perhaps he aught to mention the amazing tongue action between them?

Once the men separated, Severus grabbed Sirius' wrist and dragged him to the empty arts classroom. Sirius obviously got the message and began to remove his clothes in a hurry.

The two (very naked) men quickly got on top of the empty desk; Sirius brushed his fingers against Severus' pale skin as he breathed down his neck.  
Extremely erotic and incredibly passionate sex ensued.

* * *

Sirius awoke with a headache….hmm déjà vu. He was wrapped in white sheets and his head rested on a comfy pillow. _Mmm, is that silk?_

He rubbed his temples in hope to get rid of that awful pain in his head and noticed a small bottle on the table next to his head.

_Augh! Not that shit again!_ He growled at the bottle.

Then suddenly his memory became clear and he remembered what happened after his meal.

_I had sex with…Snivelly? Greasy bastard Snivelly?_ His face reddened.

"Have a nice sleep, _Black_?" A voice spat with as much venom as a human could.

Sirius turned and saw Severus 'Snivelly' Snape scowling like usual.

"Actually yeah, thanks for asking." He grinned. "Had a dream about your nice bum too." He began to chuckle at the look on Severus' face, if only he had a camera.

Snape quickly regained his composure and cleared his throat.

"So, care to explain _why_ we did what we did?" Sirius asked as he was quite curious about this considering the fact that just two days ago he absolutely loathed the man and now, well now he couldn't help but to think about how he would love to hold that pale man in his arms.

"An extremely weak love potion, Amora 87, known to cause extreme attraction between its _victims _and," Severus stopped as he inhaled slowly, "it usually ends with _sex_ and last for about twenty hours."

"But we were out cold for twenty fo-"

"Exactly, the potion takes time to work and those twenty four hours were just enough."

"Uhh, what day is it?"

"Thursday."

"So the potion should've worn out by now?" Sirius asked as Snape nodded. "Then how come I'm…never mind." Sirius sighed he couldn't tell that old greasy bat that he was still extremely attracted to him, he'd just laugh in his face.

"So…"

"This never happened, got that?!" It wasn't a question; Sirius knew that by the look on the other mans face.

"Alright, it never happened." Sirius repeated sadly.

"Good." Severus left the infirmary.

"Yeah." Sirius whispered as his mind began to wander.

_**Shouldn't the potions effect have gone by now? Was he in love with the man? No, couldn't be. He had bullied him for years, why would he start to love him now? It just wasn't possible…**_ Sirius hung his head in defeat and admitted it, he had been in love with the greasy bastard since day one, and he just expressed it with bullying like many boys did to girls they liked. It seemed the potion just seemed to have revived those feelings he had had for the boy-now-man and he was not about to bury them again.

He just needed to show the man he cared, but _how_? He didn't know _anything_ about the potions master except….he liked to read?

Well, at least it was a _start_ even if it wasn't a very good one. Perhaps he could ask Minerva or Dumbledore for help?

No, not yet. First he needed to find out if Severus fancied _him_ or even _liked_ him, though it seemed quite obvious the dark man hated him. He could change that, _easily_.

Sirius smirked evilly and a suspicious laughter escaped his parted lips, scaring the other patients.

* * *

Poppy let Sirius leave after a small meal, chicken soup and ice cold water. It sure didn't sound as scrumptious as it actually was. And so Sirius entered his own chamber (thank you Dumbledore, I owe you one) and washed his hair, put on a nice dark robe and smiled at himself in the mirror. His hair had lengthened and was passed his shoulders, untangled and he almost looked like he was seventeen again, _almost_.

_Now to seduce Severus_

He ran down the stairs and jumped down a few steps in the process, he was very excited to see the mans' reaction.

"..and so you should never add beetle dust with unicorn horns." Severus told his students holding a large book in his hand.

"Professor." A Ravenclaw boy raised his hand.

"What?" Severus spat.

"There's…a man in the doorway." The boy pointed at the door where Sirius was standing with a grin and winked when he saw Severus' eyes meet his own.

Severus tensed as his cheeks began to turn a light shade of pink.

"Class dismissed." He said and the students slowly got their things. "Leave before I change my mind!" The students disappeared.

Severus turned to glare at the man who had quietly come closer towards the professor. "_What_ are you doing here?"

"Just came to say 'Hi'?" Sirius laughed at himself. "I just…"

"Just spit it out already!"

"..see how you were doing."

"You're lying."

"So you don't believe me?"

"Not even a little."

"Too bad, I'm not lying."

"Since when did _you_ care about _me_?" Severus asked obviously annoyed.

"Since I realized I treated you badly and I want to beg for your forgiveness."

Severus blinked. "What?"

"I feel really bad about everything y'know. The whole bullying thing, giving you that insulting nickname, almost killing you…I can go on all day if you like."

"I-I…I…," Severus seemed to be stunned for a second but then, "This is one of your tricks, isn't it?" His eyes narrowed.

"No, I'm not a young boy anymore and I really regret what I did." Sirius told him as he came closer. "I really hope there is something, _anything_, I can do to make it up to you."

Severus was speechless, his school enemy (and for some time since third year) was apologizing? _No, never_

"Then you should jump into the lake and drown." Severus growled.

_Harsh, but I saw that little blush on your face. I know you want it._ "I'll even do it naked if you'll watch." _Yeah, that should do it._

Severus' cheeks turned apple red. "W-what?"

"I want to show you my naked body. The last time doesn't count." Sirius winked at him.

Severus turned crimson as he began to stutter. It was obvious Sirius wasn't the only one affected by the potion.

Sirius dared to come even closer, thinking the battle was over (in his favor)…

"Get out." Severus managed say and Sirius stopped.

"What?"

"Get out of my classroom, bastard!!" Severus snapped and threw an empty vial towards Black, fortunately it missed. "This is just one of your tricks!"

"Overreacting much? I mean you're the one who told me to jump into the lake and drown, I should be throwing stuff at you not the other way around!"

"The last time you threw something at me it ended with disaster and I do not wish to repeat that disaster."

"Then don't keep love potions in the classroom!"

"This is a _potions_ classroom, Black."

"I know that, I'm not stupid!"

"Could've fooled me."

"Agh! You insufferable git!" Sirius yelled in frustration and stormed out.

The door was slammed shut and Sirius took a deep breath.

'_At least I know he fancies me'_ He thought with a sly smirk.

* * *

_Okay, now for some explaining: __**First**__ of all: This is still in progress, even the first chapter. I really don't like it and I admit I __**did**__ speed things up between two of the most hated enemies in the HP fandom but I've always thought Sirius liked Severus but didn't quite know how to express his feelings so he bullied him. __**Two**__: This is not my first HP fic but it is my first __**serious**__ HP fanfic and I'm no good at serious things so I'm practicing. __**And three**__: I could really use some criticism, I never get any (pout)_


End file.
